Dradelian Dictionary
cin - and #mäj - of #zin - in, inside #ghäy - to (preposition) #''sayom - to (adverb)'' #gän - it, this, that #ton - I/Me #zuzim - for # gigimot - pride #peguno - republic #bhõk - you #dhekan - he, him #zal - with #nãd - on, on to of #gäja - them, they #jonãt - but, however #bihab - we, us #-sig- - his (suffix) #jon - from, out of, an action originating in #dhenec - by, next to #patim - she, her #bahab - or #cumon - what #dhahän - #-guc- - their, belonging to them (suffix) #bhan - who #-gäcet- - her (suffix) #-kacum- - my (suffix) #ludho - about, related to #yurat - up #momof - one, number #päcim - time, time on a clock #limi - there #sehabo - year #ghehabt - therefore, so #kumovt - when, while #dhud - which #bhuhab - person, people #gehabt - out #ghägent - into # tupam - hill #jähabu - fair, just #-pan- - your, belonging to you (suffix( #yuhab - now, currently #dhabhum - how #-ghäl- its, belonging to it (suffix) #-zanõv- - our, belonging to us (suffix) #bera - two #lopu - more #ghero - way, direction #look, facial expression #jumu - new #gohabo - day #tänenu - more #ghojab - no #salato - man, gentlemen, male human #yäcu - here #zätäzo - thing, object #ghozen - many, much, a lot, a lot of #dhajä - well, healthy #pihabi - only #kunemu - every, all #mibano - back (body) #tutum - good, great #kigomo - woman, girl, lady female person #mibte - through, due to, because of (preposition) #hegho - life #gemono - child, kid, urchin #mumo - work, labour #ziden - down #känt - after #siyilo - school, college, place of learning #contiu - still, stationary #nähabt - in #kuhabu - last, previous #kulimo - need, craving #dani - three #zähab - when, question #pabhano - state, province, US State #bämhõku - never #yojom - between, inbetween #yänte - high, something positioned high #holenhãku - another, additional #nänõmot - family (nänomu (adj) - family, as in "family member") #tugu - old, ancient, ageing #romolu - mean, nasty, spiteful #yatihãko - keep, castle keep #bhijabo - student, a studier #dän - why #ghughunu - same, identicle #dhumum - big, large, massive, enormous #yesäno - group, several people, crew- #todhän - nation, country #näbhonot, help, aid, assistance #buleno - talk, discussion #bemov - where #dähab - turn, bend in the road or track #buhabo - problem, issue #ruhabo - start, beggining #yäjamo - hand #hunõli - might, maybe #jujigo - show, performance #tihono - part, piece, chunk #cuzen - against, propped against #dhumino - place, (i.e. country, city, town, region etc.) #murät - over, above #rizuni - again #-min- - few, not many (suffix) #nuhabo - case, suitcase #-getin- - most, almost all (suffix) #seghono - week, 7 days #yitazo - company, corporation #jämo - system, protocol #menõglo - right (direction) (menoglu (adj) - left) #gitujo - program, TV program #tipäte - therefore, so, as a result #palono - question #bãkät - during #polenovo - follower of facism #rijuno - government, ruling body, council #bizudo - run, marathon #rihabo - number #nemõju - off, turned off, switched off. #gham - always, everytime #yiyovec - similar, almost the same, alike #bhohumo - night, night time (bhohumu - adj - related to the night) #ghobu - live, live TV, currently happening #cihab - Mr. (male title) #yimedo - point, spec, specification #ghudhävo - hold (plane or ship) #bhuyänt - next, after that #kuyavut - without, lacking, #gidhan - before, prior to #tudom - million #giluvo - home, place where one lives #tohabu - under, beneath, underneath #kubhonot - water #lohabo - room #tuyävo - mother #zädo - area, vicinity, premises #hihumot - money, currency #jäkiko - story, tale #bhomu - young, freshly sprouted, not very old #hebo - fact (hebu - adj:factual, fact) #dimãto - month #bhonu - different, non-alike #dibho - lot, given amount, several items #hehabo - right (direction) #gamo - study, revision #peno - book, booklet, pamphlet #numo - eye #ghemo - job, career, enrolment #panomo - word, vocab #zuhabo - side, end #tim - four #sito - head, head of a human or animal #ghamanu - black #codänu - long (time) #hinu - little, small #zra - yes #horamu - long (object) #bhahabo - service #labhine - around, surrounding, in a circle around #cãkono - friend, matey, comrade #binu - important, necessary #geno - father, dad, daddy #goremt - until #dhäghu - power, adjective for:Powerful #nuzim - hour #zighomo - game #nãmõvu - often, happening a lot, regular, almost always #jänovo - line, stripe #ghalo - end #tähab - among, amongst, lost within, concealed within #dheläho - stand, rest, tri-pod #luhabecu - bad, not good #muduno - member, citizen, part of the crew #sahabo - law, rule, guidline #roleto - car #mibhumo - city #bohabu - almost, not quite, nearly, partially #jomemo - community #zäceto - name #remec - five #bhinu - white #pämo - least, smallest amount, tiny amount #presidento - president #pirido - real, actual, genuine #goboto - change, modification #duhado - team, crew, club #minuto - minute #-lihab- - several (quantity suffix) #nimeno - body, human body #päkemot - information, #tamah - nothing #kihabo (right as in a civil right) #dhodho - lead (metal) #cänu - social #bhäjo - watch, hand clock #guzamu - together #ghume - around, near by, in the vacinety of #ghägho - parent #lasiki - only (adv form) #hohabo - stop, dead end #gäjik - face on a head #päzom - anything #gedhu - public #zeghemo - level, stage #pehabo - office #gheno - door #renot - health, (renu - adj:related to health, personal health) #bhäbhunot - art #dapunu - sure, certain #yahabo - war, fued, conflict, military conflict #himõcätelot - history, past, past events #nähaho - party, celebration #gikinte - within, inside, inside of #päro - result, score #mãdunu - open #mädho - change, new begging #poso - morning #hazeco - walk, hike, trek, ramble #dheno - reason #gihabot - research #mãjeto - girl, young female human #pebuku - early #lonimot - food #heyot - air #yeghumo - teacher, someone who teaches #yohabo - force, pushing or pulling force (yohabu - adj:something with force, something which applies force) #zighano - offer, deal #-ghal- - enough, (quanitity suffix) #lukämo - education #mäntez - across #hägo - foot #coyino - boy, young male human #buntez - toward, approaching #cenu - perhaps, maybe, possibly #ghikämo - age #sutäno - policy, term, condition #neteleto - love, the conecpt of love (neteletu - adj:love related) #temo - process #dhukino - music (dhukinu - adj:music, music related) #kobom DrukeTheFluke (talk) 11:37, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Second barrier of Monday's catch #cajät - human, person, human being #lohemo - market #hämevo - scense, feeling #o - oh #cukomo - plan, plan of action, blueprints #sino - cut, graze #nõno - college, school, place of education #hoyämo - interest, hobby, past time #bebhu - death #segeto - crouse, level #becut - someone #cajo - exprience, qualification #ninted - behind #cäsenu - local #gibhe #bonefo - effect, consequence #vabeco - use, something which something can be used for #golobo - class, lesson, teaching #rahabu - maybe, perhaps, possibly, could be #gonätu - a small amount #cebham - late, over due #bhäbu - hard, difficult #bhapo - field #yemeju - former, no longer #tahabu - major, critical #däkämu - sometimes, occasionally, not often #jigätet - along #simefeto - development, construction #länedo - report, as in a police report #dhacinot - effort #dhiseme - up, up to #nänutu - strong, strengh, powerful #gähabu - posible, do-able, can be done #täghono - heart #jobhano - drug #zemuto - show, performance, patinmime #säduc - leader, ruler, commander, one who commands, boss #bähabot - light #hireno - voice #rodomo - wife/husband #mametu - the whole of, all of, who #polisiyo - police #luno - pull #dhahabo - return, comeback, homecoming #dicem #militato - military #ghahunu - less, not as... #yapito - decition #jehuno - son #ganot - hope #zihabo - view, opinion #loyävo - relationship #räko - town #pecito - raod #kalumo - arm #federu - federal #häbhon - break, crack, smash, physical damage #räräto - difference, a quality whcih is not the same #bäbomu - international, world wide # mägho = world #jijäto - building, hut, structure #decito - action #mehabo - model #hobämo - season of the year #cipeto - society, institution #yäyeno - tax #zimuto - director #tehabo - early #ghäcemo - position, positioning, #hinãni - especially, in particular #ceham - record, kept record #madhon - pick, pick axe #cozot - paper #gono - special #bhemo - space, emptiness, room #calato - floor, ground #ghihabo - form, type of #zamo - support, backing, #dozimo - event, happening, going on #jomõvu - official #bhän - everyone, all people #sentro - center #dhigeno - project #pumo - hit, strike #zohabo - base, as in base of communications #demot - activity, moving, going on #robeto - start #razumo - table #mubho - court #lädämot - oil #-nirn- - half, halved object #yughu - easy #gukitato - industry #nõmono - street #bomo - image, photograph #jepomo - phone, mobile #rameno - cover, barricade, protection to hid behind #gepano - painted picture #ghino - piece, chunk, part of #busämo - land #botuju - recent, current, just happened #monõro - product, item sold by a company #peseno - doctor #talino - wall #ghebho - patient #cugho - worker #gämo - news #lebäno - test, trial, trail period #dhuhabo - movie, film #yeromu- certain, sure #ghuso - north #pogänot - love, the cept of love #yezino - personal, private #pibhenu - open, ready for use, not closed #kazo - old road used for pickup trucks #teknologot - technology #tamo - step, stair #babeko - baby #rohabo - computer #jädhonot - attention, concentration, focus #mãreno - tree #bamino - source #yänu - red #gheyo - cause, reason to fight for #zemo - hair #hoceto - look, appearance #simo - century #sõko - evidence #yeravo - window #bazon #bhäpu - soon, not long, near future #käkimo - culture #bilyon - billion #hubhäno - chance, opportunity #kegho - brother #tenenot - energy #ghemo - period, era #ghaovpo - summer #jadom - hundred, one hundred #gahabu - available, available for use #beseno - plant #dahabu - likely, likely to happen #runuto - term, term of office #sanänu - short (time) #sejumo - letter #jucito - condition, as in bad condition #dhähabo - choice, option #tibamo - place, location, settlement #hituvu - single, on its own #dumun - daughter #tegeto - south #rimo - ground, floor #yighamo - campaign, protest #bonevo - material #curäno - call, phone call #dhureno - economy #judenu - medical #hospitalo - hospital #tamamo - church #risatu - close, nearby #pämu - thousand #räzimo - risk, danger #pughot - fire #gajävesot - future #bedono - wrong, immoral, against the rules #dabhot - defence #pajänot - security #bänko - bank #vdavu - certain, definite, will happen #ghahabu - west #nuyumo - sport #yõkovo - board, board of wood #- #- #pahabo - subject, topic #tubhamo - officer, police officer #binãno - private (rank) #lähabo - rest, sleep, nap #ruguno - behaviour, attitude #kecito - deal #ghogo - fight #bhoto - top #nezite - past, passing #bhamo - goal, something which one wishes to achieve #sekondo - second #teno - bed, place to sleep, place of sleeping #ghebhinot - order, control #avorto - author #tesanu - foreign #ridhälot - blood #lodhargo - agency #rerem #kvoloro - colour #tejom - no #raromo - store, supply of, reserves #zigäzo - sound, noise #dheho - note, letter, message #cimde - near by, close to, physically close by #puhabot - shuffling, movement, movements #cekãko - page, page of a book #bhäkämde - than, compared with #zisumu - common, a lot in existence, easy to find #miyedenu - poor, lower class #jedu - other, another #ghajumu - natural, as intended, as created, #däbho - race, racing #gekono - series #gikim - significant, something which matters, life changing #ghoto - heat, roast, warmth #bhiväyamo - language #paseni - usually, often, regularly #kijimo - response, reaction #gemetu - dead, no longer alive #satono - rise, coming, #buyen - animal/creature #kikan - ammunition, bullet #cusäto - article, news report, magazine article #pero - east #zukän - seven #donõajo - artist, painter #zipõko - scene of a film #libemo - stock (as in gun stock) #lugonc - despite #dheyen - eight #zimedo - treatment, how things are treated, the concept of how things are treated #bhoro - beyond, after a certain distance #munhabu - happy, joyful, cheery #suzomo - size, size of something #zigäjo - dog, hound #yäpämu - serious #zonämot - media #bhojänu - ready, ready for use, set up, ready to go #geton - thought, idea #sihem - list #zepeti - easy, simple #leyatot - quality, how well something is made or produced #dheyumot - pressure, ( as in pressure of a gas) #bobhimu - hard, not soft #zicado - resource, bear material, basic component #dhubo - left # vlup - hare #pozädo - meeting, congress #cughido - disease, illness, medical condition #dhekot - success, victory #gecäno - cup, glass, goblet #cisämo - ability, talent #gitomu - recognised #hopeno - character, fictional person or persona from a book or film #hibenyo - growth, expansion #käyoyo - degree #layävo - wonder, miracle, mystery #zeghano - attack, assault, raid #joyeno - region, sub division #televisyo - TV #tidhito - box, brick #dizumo - training, practice #gäcäto - pretty, beautiful, nice to look at, good looking #lobhacot - trade #cohabo - deal, agreement #pejamo - election #misinu - physical #gveralo - general in the army #tanãvo - basic, standard #pidinimo - bill #bolämo - message, letter #boghum #läcamo - outside, outdoors #latävo - analysis, inspection, check #yidhat - similar meaning to benefit, however could be negative or positive #ruduno - name, the name of something #räham - sex, sexual #lõkinoc - forward, ahead, in the direction of ahead #aldento - lawyer #bobhom - giving, gift, present, offering #ghemimot - glass #kineko - answer, reason #godino - sister #kehano - pm #sighum - professor (title) #demãto - operation (medical) #yamämo - crime, wrong doing, rule-breaking #dhabono - stage #ghãk - okay, yes, roger #jod - miss, mrs (title) #habh - one (number) #dhiko - act, a pretending #dãko - ten #jihutot - knoweldge, intelligence #lipäno - gun #dähavo - station, base, center #ghudyu - blue #dipävo - truth, opposite of a lie, true statement #resano - song, tune, hymn #ceghomo - example #dhighomot - environment, nature #mõghumo - leg #hipamu - dark, dark in colour #hirämu - public, accessible by all #bhämun #NEW RIGGIN #menämo - guess (noun) #-diyät- - entire, the whole of #sijäno - rock, stone #-gucon- - enough, sufficient amount of #rantc - since, ever since #zuseto - claim, claim over #sucalu - closed, no longer open, shut #lonevot - sound, noise #timitu - legal, complies with the rules, allowed #ghagetu - cool, cold #cigaco - form #gujomu - last, final #bhuyunu - main, primary #cumunot - science #midhumu - green #gapatot - memory #hähumo - card, credit card #lahabtc - above, over #degho - chair, seat, a place where one sits #kibarot - memory #NEW CATCH #gägatu - nice, cool, super #yugato - trail #mãbhäno - expect, someone who is an expert in a particular field #dukapo - spring (coiled spring) #runino - radio #jutido - trip, visit, journey #riho - management, leadership #luyimo - ball #näm - no #mubäto - talk, chat, conversation #bhogito - theory #ghäto - impact, physical impact #yasato - statement #ghänenu - popular, well-liked, well known #gugamu - traditional, cultural #dumeno - direction, instruction #dhomo - weapon, lethal tool, something designed to kill #gholäto - employee #dhekeno - peace #sarägo - head # oyk = oak #cähino - base, bottom #lusitot - pain, hurt, suffering #zarunu - wide, fat #zodhiko - fish # vekev = goat #kämeraro - camera #bohitot - politics #hebam - weight, weighted object #hecerto - candidate #leromu - top, upper, top of #negenot - production, industry #yirevo - treat, reward #zämämo - evening #nihabo - inside, indoors #gänãto - military/police unit #bepeno - style, type of decoration #denino - adult #kegono - worry, dread, nervousness #mãjemo - range, effective range or weapon or device #royoto - depth, depth of liquid or hole #sizäto - past, history #yiputo - edge, side, rim #hijomu - inderviual, on its own #kijino - writer #ricem - trouble, bother, disruption #tämeto - challenge, task #dhidamot - fear #bhegono - shoulder #bäcetu - middle, center #bhehabot - sea #janeno - dream #bedino - bar, stick #degejot - property, land owned by an inderivual or group or group of people #sisoropf - rather than, instead, instead of #dhamo - item, thing, stuff #kolunot - detail #zäbhu - method, way which something is conducted #jeyoto - sign, road sign #yoneno - magazine #hotelo - hotel #soldato - soldier #nejabu - heavy, weighty #jenälato - cause #beghago - beg #beyamot - heat #suhabot - marriage #punenu - strong, tough, hard to break #togimo - sufrace, ground, horizontal space #pälätono - pattern #mukamot - skin #hebomo - agent, spy #nuken - owner, #dhibo - machine, device #mihinot - gas #jihab - down, move below #dihano - genertion, family generation #semãvo - commercial, advertisement #sidhumo - address #hajenot - cancer #dhabimot - reality, real world, serious matters #dhajino - bus, coach #mitumo - step, stair #käghut - mrs./miss title #dameno - yard, garden #nitunot - violence #kesumo - total, total amount, combined amount #moreto - investment #dhapano - finger #pämeno - collection #babotu - modern, up-to date, in fashion #bebuno - partner #rozano - kitchen #yätato - customer, shopper #dusäno - budget #bhäräto - wish, want #bõkäto - painting #dherono - scientist #zeyitu - safe, little-no risk #numefo - agreement, treaty #komumo - capital, capital city #hahamo - mouth #roghato - victum, one in the firing line, one affected #gogämo - threat, implied risk #mäbhamot - responsibilty, duty #sikano - smile #lotämo - attourney #dhosumo - score, mark, level #lizono - account #butatu - interesting, abosrbing #lugho - break, rest #tacäno - audience, spectator #täkonu - rich, wealthy, rolling in money #täcäto - meal, dinner, served food #sezäto - figure, action figure #ghähuto - vote, balloted vote #junumo - debate, conflicting conversation, argument #hosito - citizen, resident #lämäto - front, the front of #hoghamot - wind, breeze #mãbomo - key, device to unlock something #keyanu - professional, serious intent #teganu - alone, lonely, single #jäsato - customer #lopäto - speech, official announcment #pobotu - successful, according to plans #mäpeno - participant, player #degum - fresh, new, has not expired #habhedot - forrest, jungle, woodland #ruyeto - video tape #täjäto - reform, overhaul, revamp #restaratiko - restaurant #yulämo - cost, #tujäto - cost, price of an item #mämino - relation, relative #taghamo - bird #ghozäno - credit, credit for creating #mimato - corner #jatevo - version, variation #yenemot - safety, well being #päyovu - effective, good at its job, does what it is meant to do #dirizu - original, unique, non-alike, different #dehabo - act, action #ghezo - a troop of non-military personel #ghepitot - income #zamäni - directly, without hinderance #zugamu - hurt, injured, wounded, in pain #dhaceho - track, trail, path #yidonot - hope, wishes #ghamenot - sky #ludänot - freedom, independence #tiseno - plane #pudemot - work, labour #logutu - perfect, presice, without mistakes #zadad - nine #dhahun - please #zõz - for the benefit of #kisomot - variety, diversity #subhenu - involved, committed #teyumot - nuclear #dhimo - researcher, research scientist #ribhato - member of the press, broadcaster #dhano - spirit, moral, willingness, determination as in "strong spirit" #jädano - an expierience, a feeling #kimoro - parking lot, car park #boghet - by, created/done by #däsami - once, sometime #kampo - camp, campsite #bholilo - mind, brain #zelimo - feature, characteristic, trait #nõyeno - afternoon # aladon - hello # mroz - valley # murut - farm # säv - hall